New Recruit
by Souldrive
Summary: In a search for her brothers Roller Brawl and Spyro find themselves in the ruins of Levi Town. There they find Hunter, a elven boy who had lost everything. They will help him heal and forge a new life. This is the beginning of Hunters new life and another evil threat. But with the bonds he will forge Hunter will stand with them, as a Skylander.
1. Some Heroes Come from Tragedy

Some Heroes Come from Tragedy

The young elven boy made his way through the Pod Forest, traveling back to his village. He was lean and muscular, jumping over creaks, fallen logs and tree roots with practiced ease. Up ahead a Chompy Pod had flooded the area with Chompies. Calmly his body was surrounded by a dark aura and any Chompy that came close would explode into power orbs. He walked up to the pod and brought a dagger to the plant to slash it open. Juice and eggs spilled out at his feet. He bent over and picked them up, putting it in a satchel he carried on his left arm. He didn't mind the slime and trekked on, his dark aura fading. HIs leather outfit protected him from the thorns as he made his way through some bushes. Noticing that they weren't here before he contemplated the idea of having to deal with some monsters. Shrugging it off he continued toward his destination.

An unexpected pair was making their way through the forest. One was a pale looking girl with pinkish hair put in a ponytail. She wore a dark outfit with wicked looking roller blades on her feet. Walking beside her was a great purple dragon with orange horns.

"Spyro Levi Village should be close by. Thanks for coming with me." she smiled to her leader and friend. He smiled back.

"No problem Roll. You're gonna get your brothers back if I can help it."

She smiled again. With friends like Spyro she knew she'd find her brothers.

Hunter was worried. The smell of blood and death was in the air. The wind was blowing toward him from Levi Village so that would be the likely source. He consoled himself, knowing that the people of the village could fight off all the local invaders and monsters.

"But what if its the the…" his eyes widened and he made a mad dash toward his village.

"_No. Please no. Please let it not be them." _

But it was.

The Drow, a society of evil elves bent on destruction and power. The Elves and Drow had fought for centuries, ever since they rebelled. It was common for skirmishes and raids to happen. In fact it was odd if the Drow didn't attack. So Hunter was horrified if not surprised that his village was in splinters. Bodies littered the place, and some fires had broken out. Two Drow warships were docked were the Chiefs house used to be. Anguish gripped his heart and silent tears rolled down his face. The Drow were trying to scavenge something useful from the clearing that once was a thriving village with good people. His dark aura appeared, much larger than before, and much darker. Dark tendrils made their way across his body and his blue skin became black. His eyes became a purplish color and the grass around him withered and died. A Drow Spearmen was a few feet away, poking at the rubble of Cris's home. Silent as a wraith he walked closer to the unfortunate Drow. He sensed the dark presence but it was to late as Hunter's dagger dispatched him quickly. There were 13 spearmen left, 5 Blitzer Bullies, 7 witches, 15 armored lance masters and 20 armored archers. He vanished in a puff of darkness.

Spyro and Roller Brawl couldn't have expected the carnage that was Levi Village. They saw much the same thing as Hunter did but more bodies were to be found. Life Spell Punk robes were found empty on top of humongous green Drow. Lance masters and spearmen had been run through. Archer had their very own arrows be their end. But what troubled the most was the explosion of darkness coming from another part of the ruins. Spyro took off and Roller Brawl skated as fast as she could towards the fight.

His power was running low. In his rage he used up all his potions, which had increased his power tenfold. But he would have to dispatch the remaining murderers with just his skill. The last spearmen charged, seeing his boost fade. Sidestepping the attack he delivered a powerful punch to the Drows face, launching him backward into a lance master. Taking the opportunity the elf jumped high in the air and launched a dark beam of energy at the downed Drow, taking them out of the fight. A Blademaster witch's shuriken nearly hit home before he deflected it with his dark aura shield. A arrow quickly took its place and he grabbed it with his bare hands. Throwing it away as he landed preparing to fire another beam before a witches blade nearly took of his head. Leaning back he dodged and completed the attack, defeating the last archer. He rushed towards the witch, being blocked by the remaining lance masters. He disappeared once again before delivering a roundhouse kick in the back of a lance masters head, knocking him unconscious. The others barely had time to react before he landed a succession of punches, kicks, and headbutts, taking them all out. His last enemy, the witch, summoned 2 blades and with a flick of her wrist threw them. Jumping into the air he prepared a beam but it was not to be. The blades exploded, throwing him to the ground and hitting his head hard. The witch produced 1 more blade to finish him off.

"_So this is how I die. Sorry guys, I couldn't do it." _

The last thing he saw was what he thought to be an angel on roller blades take out the witch with a slash bathed in purple aura before he blacked out.


	2. New Place, Old Friends

Chapter 2 - New Place, Old Friends

He woke up in a dark place. It smelled of disinfectant and blood. Looking around he saw that he was in some sort of hospital. There were many beds in the hall-like room where he lay, and a few beds over a injured elf like himself was sleeping. He started to sit up but stopped as he looked at himself. His skin was still black.

"_Thats weird. It usually changes back." _He puffed his right bang out of his face_. "My hair is still black too."_ He smiled, even though he liked his original orange hair_. "I look cool."_

He got up and looked at himself, wearing the same torn clothes, which were completely ruined. He had many bruises that were an odd mixture of brown, green, blue, and purple. Some scratches were on his body as well as some stab wounds.

"_Nothing that'll kill me though." _

Suddenly the memory of what happened hit him full force. He failed his village. He wasn't there to protect his family, his friends, the people of his village. He started to tear up again but quickly banished the wetness.

"_No. I will not cry. The best think I could do is." _A sudden look of determination appeared on his face. He finally got it out. "I will avenge you all. Mother, Father, everyone." he would do it. He would honor them by stopping the Drow and their nefarious ways. Cris would definitely help him.

He finally realized that he had no idea where he was.

"_That girl. Did she take me here?" _he wondered.

His wounds seem to be in the middle of treatment and had been cleaned and bandaged. He might've have a small concussion. Or a huge one. He started to walk towards the door at the end of the hall. As he did he got a closer look at the elf. Her green skin was rare among elves and it really brought out her blue hair. Strangely a bandana covered her mouth, obscuring half her face. The calming aura around her made him feel safe and warm. "_Must be a life elemental. They have weird effects on us._

Ignoring her for the moment he made his way to the door but cringed and dropped to his knees. Some blood dripped onto the floor from a reopened wound.

"_Well I guess I could stay. Whoever these_ _people are, they obviously don't want to do me harm. They want to heal and help me. One of them probably saved me." _Comforting himself with the thought he made his way to the closest bed before collapsing.

It was a bright evening, which annoyed Roller Brawl. As a vampire she got uncomfortable in days like this, and so did most of the other Undead elementals. She wanted to check on Stealth elf and that boy her and Spyro had brought back. He was odd. She sensed Undead magic on him but it seemed to be mixed with Tech and a faint drop of something else. He was therefore of the Shadowgear subtype, as far as she could tell. She was interrupted from her thoughts as she bumped into to somebody. Looking up she saw it was Flameslinger.

"Good morning Roller Brawl. You heading to the hospital bay too?" he asked while rubbing his head.

She nodded and and continued on. That elf though reminded her of a old friend. It saddened her a bit, remembering him. He was a great friend to her and her brothers and was loyal to the bitter end, which came to soon in the form of Kaos. Purging the dark thought from her mind she skated into the medical bay. Whirlwind was there, tending to Stealth Elf's wounds while the elf was up in his bed looking around. As she moved toward him he gaped and suddenly a look of pure joy crossed his face. Before she knew it he grabbed her and started to nearly hug her to death.

"Roll it is so nice to see you! It's been what, a year?" he exclaimed joyfully before she hit him on the head and he fell down on his butt. That pouty look on his face was exactly like...oh elementals it was him!

"Dim? Is that really you?" A smile overtook her face as well. He may have looked different but this was unmistakably her lost friend. She leaned down to rubbed the spot on his head where she hit him. "Oh Dim.. A lot of things have happened since-" Appearing to have realized something she punched him in the face with so much force that he was launched into the wall, cracking it. Good thing she didn't have her claws on…

Whirlwind tried to calm her down but the deadly aura she was giving off kept her away.

"What the hell Dim Flame! I thought you were dead!" she screamed in his face. "You could have at least dropped by, let me know that my best friend was still kickin after the Drow assault!" she was tearing up now, and the hurt she was feeling filled itself with anger.. "I thought you would care about me. I didn't want to believe you died but I thought that you would have AT LEAST SEND ME A LETTER! Hey Roller Brawl it me Dim. I survived but can't meet up right now. I am at this place so please drop by. - Love Dim Flame." she mocked, tears streaming now. Looking back at Whirlwinds and now Stealth Elf's shocked expression she bolted out the door. "_Dim. Youre alive. Youre alive. "_

Stealth Elf had no idea what just happened. Roller Brawl the fun loving, calm, fearless, positive, and sometimes snippy vampire just had a breakdown. That guy, Dim as she called him, was looking at the floor, looking incredibly guilty. He eventually got up to follow her leaving them both in shock. She thanked Whirlwind for her help and rushed to tail them. She wanted to make sure it was safe to let Dim Flame walk around the Citadel. Going into Stealth Mode she started to tail him. As they passed Chop Chop and Ghost Roaster a look of happiness (or at least as much happiness a robotic skeleton could show) and fear appeared on their face helmet and face respectively. "It has been a long time Dim Flame." the arkeyan greeted in his usual deep voice.

Chop Chop too? He and the arkeyan swordmaster went way back, back when he was still in the Underworld. While happy to see his brother in arms he looked at Ghost Roaster with pure to disgust. That monster deserved way worse than being chained. Giving Chop Chop a respectful nod before going back after Roller Brawl. She...was precious to him and he didn't want to lose her. He remembered that fateful day they met, many years ago...

Shaking his head he decided to focus a the task at hand. She was fast, and his teleportation powers didn't work with this much light. Wait a second. Why is she, Chop Chop and Ghost Roaster even here? What is this place anyway. He thought all these things while trying to chase down his best friend. He was guilty yes but he had his reasons. He always knew that Roller Brawl was impulsive and what she felt, she felt deeply. But that was just one of the many things he liked about her. He finally caught up to her, sitting on the edge of the island. He sat down next to her." "Roll." he started but was cut off. "No Dim let me speak. I'm sorry for doing that to you. It's just, so many things had happened while you were gone. Maybe the thing you would be most interested in, is the curse that everybody here bears, including me."

"Roll? What curse? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Before she could reply a bright light engulfed them both.


	3. Meeting Portal Master Riley

Chapter 3 - Meeting Portal Master Riley

He was falling, falling in a endless tunnel of light. Deja Vu hit him like a Cyclops Mammoth.

Cris was so unfair sometimes. His older sister knew that as a tech elemental he had the disadvantage against her. "You mess with me, you get burned!" she exclaimed joyfully. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Cris wanted to become a Skylander, so she had racked her brain for a good catchphrase. "Yeah Cris big accomplishment. You beat up a techie. If I was a water elf you would've gone down." She flicked his soot coated nose, and he scrunched up his face. "Now now, little brother. Its not my fault that you decided to be a tech elemental like Mom." he stuck his tongue out at her and she rubbed his head. This boy looked like a Golding, with auburn hair, glowing white eyes and golden, metallic looking skin. The only thing that proved he was elvish was his pointed ears. He had an annoyed look but his eyes would've shown happiness if they had pupils.

His sister had blue skin and pointed ears like a elf. Her hair and eyes though betrayed her Golding heritage. Her eyes glowed bright white and her hair was auburn as well, and dropped to the base of her neck.

"Heh fine, ya beat me fair and square. Now can we please go to that place I found? It's really cool, I promise." he had been urging his sister to check out his secret headquarters, as he wanted to call it.

"Sure little guy, I check it out. Lead on." she treated him like a runt, but he knew she was only teasing." he led her out of the village, which was bustling with people. Nobody gave them trouble, knowing that Cris would protect her little brother. He ran excitedly through Pod Forest, urging his sister on and practically bouncing with excitement. She smiled making her way through the natural obstacles and following her brother. Half an hour later and she found herself in a hidden grotto surrounded by earthen walls. Plants decorated the sides of the area and a pond sat in the middle. But even if it looked beautiful something about it put her on edge. Looking at the pond she realized the dark disturbance was coming from the bottom of the pool. Hunter leaned down to touch it and she was to late to warn him. A giant spectral hand burst out the water and grabbed him. She could only watch helplessly as it dragged him in, to quick for him to even scream. She tried to jump in after him but everything went black.

Falling. A endless abyss was down, up and all around. He lost consciousness before slamming into the ground.

But that didn't happen. He wasn't in the Underworld. He was in what seemed to be a living room, Roller Brawl frozen beside him.

Riley was a great Portal Master. She had the wisdom to see that the Skylanders where real and how to put more than 2 Skylanders on a portal at the same time. She had the power to choose whose point of view appeared on the screen from Spyro to Tree Rex to Wash Buckler. The last step would be figuring out to get to Skylands itself. That day is today.

Riley was taking off the Skylanders from the Portal of Power. Usually she'd try to keep it on all day and night but she had to let the Xbox cool down so it didn't overheat. She was carefully putting the Skylanders on the coffee table in no particular order. But then she noticed him.

It was an elf with a black color scheme like Hex. He was sitting down with his knees in front of him looking to the right where Roller Brawl was. He had a ninja outfit on like Stealth Elf, which little did she know was different from what he originally had on. The platform he was sitting on was a skull, signifying him as a Undead element. But there was one major thing that was different between him and the other Skylanders. He was growing.

Like last time he slammed onto a hard surface but wasn't hurt. This living room was enormous, unlike anything he has ever seen. But as he looked on he noticed everything was getting smaller. Around him were small statuettes. At first dismissing them as toys he nearly fainted when he saw Roller Brawl tiny right beside him. Panicking he fell of whatever he was on and hit the floor. He stayed there till he finished his transformation, slowly getting up. He was face to face with a light skinned girl with bright short red hair and many freckles. She had striking blue eyes and was looking at him with equal shock.

This was a living room. A flat screen TV was directly behind him. A brown couch was behind the girl and the kitchen was to his right.

"Um, hello who are you?" the elf asked.

It took all of Rileys will and self control to not faint right then and there. A new Skylander had just appeared in front of her and he was unfrozen and her size.

"Um hi I'm Riley. The Portal Master of the Skylanders?" she squeaked out.

The Skylander, or at least who she presumed to be one was confused for a second. He look back at the frozen Skylanders and when his eyes laid on the 1st wave, as her original Skylanders liked to be called realization struck him and he turned back to her.

"So that means, I'm on Earth. And Roller Brawl is a Skylander. And most importantly they're all frozen. Was this the curse she spoke of?" He knelt down in respect to Riley

"Portal Master Riley. I am no Skylander though I am familiar with their customs and the like. I had heard this happened when Kaos destroyed the Core but I thought it wasn't real. Now that I see the problem with my own two eyes I beg of you to help me find a way to free them." This wasn't a Skylander. "He could be anybody" she thought. "Friend or foe."

I need to get back home but I want to help break this curse more. Two of my best friends are statuettes now and that unacceptable" he thought and got back up.

"First I need to know your name." she asked politely, trying to gauge his sincerity.

" My name is Dim Flame. I am a wanderer in my world but I do know some of the Skylanders." It was true. He noticed he not only recognized the 3 undead elementals but some other as well. Friends and acquaintances alike became Skylanders without his knowing, it seemed.

He seemed sincere and the way he gazed worriedly towards the Skylanders reinforced the belief. Thinking it may do something she touched the Portal of Power. Following her lead Dim Flame touched it as well. When he did it started to glow and spark with power.

"Yes Portal Master your doing it!" he cheered. He quickly calmed down and proceeded to guide her.

"Okay now I think you have to control it. Will it to be a certain size and a certain gravity." She nodded and tried it. In her minds eyes she pictured a portal that would be large enough to fit Dim Flame through, about a meter high and a meter wide, and that wouldn't have any force to suck anybody in. She was really excited and she was doing it! The portal grew larger and larger till it stabilized at the desired height.

"This is awesome! Could I have always done this?" Dim Flame shook his head.

"Yes and no. You do have all the abilities a Portal Master does but you were missing one major component. Magic. I served as a faucet so you could use your skills." She nodded in understanding.

He started to gather all the Skylanders and Magic Items, like Sparx and started to put them in the portal. He turned to Riley.

"Riley I think the Skylanders and I would greatly appreciate if you came with us. I am sure they would love to meet you and you will have to be broken in as a full fledged Portal Master. Do not worry, you can create a portal to come back here at anytime." He held his hand out to her, beckoning her to come. She really wanted to go but had to ask one question.

"If you are not a Skylander than how do you know so much about them and the Portal Masters?" He still could have been working for Kaos and she may be sentencing the Skylanders to their doom.

"I met Spyro once. He tried to recruit me but at the time I refused, so he entrusted me with information if anything happened to him and the Skylanders. I didn't think he'd be right. "

Suddenly the door was pushed open.

"Riley I'm hom-." The words died in her mother's throat as she laid eyes on Riley, Hunter, and the swirling portal.

* * *

Duh, duh, DUH! Cliffhanger! How will Riley's mom react to a suspicious ninja elf in her home? What Is Dim Flames history and how does he know the Skylanders and Master Eon? Will Riley go through the portal with Dim Flame? Till next time!


End file.
